


The Hypospray Surprise

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Playing With Parallel Universes [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Transporter Accident, two versions of Kirk, two versions of McCoy, visitors from a parallel universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: The Leonard McCoys of two universes meet in Medbay and talk about their captain's countless allergies. But one of them is in for a big surprise when both captains arrive.





	The Hypospray Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot that came to my mind on my way to work. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I just borrowed Kirk & Co. for this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I decided to create a series. There was already my fic "Some other me" in which I was playing with characters/events from TOS/AOS and I love the possibilities of parallel universes. The AOS comic series (the one prior to STID as well as the current one "To boldly go") do stories with alternative universes. I really like those :)

Doctor Leonard McCoy wasn't really surprised when he saw himself walking into Medbay, holding a medium sized med kit. Well, another version of himself from a parallel universe obviously. A security guard accompanied him. Precaution.

“Transporter accident”, the other McCoy simply said.

Leonard just nodded. “Are you alone?”

“No, Scotty and Scotty are catching up and so do our captains. I thought I come here while the Scottys fix whatever brought us here.”

Leonard nodded again.

“You're not surprised to see me”, Other-McCoy remarked.

Leonard snorted. “I stopped counting the times weird stuff's happening around here. I think nothing can surprise me anymore. At least you don't seem to be evil…" He crossed his arms and leaned against a biobed. "What's that?”

“That's my captain-kit. Don't you have one yourself?” he answered, walked to Leonard and placed the kit on the biobed next to them. He opened the box and revealed a whole arsenal of hyposprays and other medical devices.”

Leonard laughed. “Sure I do. Jim's practically allergic to the universe. But your captain seems to be even worse than mine.”

Other McCoy laughed too. “Wanna compare? I'm curious if the allergies are the same or if there're some differences.”

“Sure. It's slow today. But I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them shows up here and needs treatment. God knows what they're up to when they team up.”

Other McCoy sighed in the knowledge that the probability was very high.

“So, peanuts?” Leonard started.

“And every other kind of nut, except macadamia. Never figured out why.”

Leonard nodded. “Strawberries?”

Other-McCoy gave him a startled look. “Surprisingly – no.”

“Really? Huh…”

“Penicillin?”

"That's a one hundred percent yes”, Leonard chuckled. “And a whole bunch of other antibiotics too. _And_ , of course, the three most basic pain meds.”

"Or Melavaran mud flea vaccine", Other-McCoy chuckled.

Leonard rolled his eyes at _that_ memory. But also laughed again.

“And God beware – insect bites.”

Nodding. “Oh, yes.”

"Tulips?"

"Yes."

"Pineapple?"

"Yeah."

"Andorian chocolate?"

"Yep."

“Betazoid passion fruit?”

Leonard thought about it for a moment. “Huh, I don't think he tried one of those yet.”

“You better keep a hypo ready.” Other-McCoy winked and grinned in anticipation for Leonard’s reaction to the next question. “Morning sickness meds?”

“Don’t know…” Leonard started automatically, until he actually realized the words of his counterpart and froze for a moment. “Wait, _what?_ ”

Before Other-McCoy had a chance to answer the doors slid open and Captain James T. Kirk entered Medbay, accompanied by a woman in Captain's Gold with long waved hair who could be his twin sister. Well, she was, sort of. With a radiant smile and a hand placed on her very prominent eight-month-baby-bump.

"Hey, Bones and Bones", Jim Kirk grinned.

Other-McCoy smiled and Leonard stared at them - well, _her_ \- baffled and shocked.

Jim looked to his female counterpart in amusement and crossed his arms. "I think you broke my CMO."

She laughed, went over and kissed Leonard on the check, then stepped to her McCoy and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Other-McCoy returned the kiss, sliding an arm around her waist.

Leonard still stared at her. "So... uhm... you are..."

"Captain Jamie T. Kirk-McCoy." She smiled brightly again. "Hi."

"Hi..." He let out a short laugh and looked to Other-McCoy. "Okay, I take it back - I still _can_ be surprised."


End file.
